


Late Night Call

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuties, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Police, Serious Chris, mention of violence, troublemaker josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is known for being a trouble maker but when Chris gets a call from the police station at 3 in the morning, he decides to give Josh the silent treatment, it doesn't go down well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

Chris jerked up when he heard his mobile blaring next to him. He'd had a long day at the IT department and to top things off Josh hadn't come home for the night. After waiting up for 4 hours he gave up and went to bed but something told him that this would have something to do with Josh. Most things that happen at 3am are so he doubted this would be any different. "Urgghh hello?" he groaned trying to find his glasses while adjusting to the brightness of the phone. "Ehh Chris?" he heard the familiar voice and rolled his eyes. "Josh where are you it's 3am dude" There was a pause and before Josh even had time to speak Chris knew exactly where he was cutting off his boyfriends words before putting on a serious voice. "You're at the station aren't you? Josh that's the third time this week" he didn't mean to sound harsh he was just worried about what kind of trouble his bro would get into if this carried on. Josh was about to say something before he was cut off again by Chris. "I'm coming, be there in ten" he murmured before hanging up and switching on the bedroom light. 

He didn't even look for a clean outfit to wear he just grabbed some dirty clothes off the floor and lazily pulled them on before snatching his car keys and leaving the apartment. As he drove down to the station the endless amounts of reasons for why Josh was in there passed through his mind. Chris shook his head trying not to think to hard about it, instead focusing on the dark empty roads before pulling up to a large uninviting building.

As he got out he made sure to lock his door as some idiot looking teens walked past him smirking. Ignoring it he walked up the steps and into the dreary building. The place wasn't too busy but there were a handful of the people you'd expect to see this time of night, drunken bastards, people who were off their fucking mind on coke and the sort of people you wouldn't want to meet in an alleyway. Then he saw him, looking around at all the people he quickly scanned through all the glass holding cells where he noticed the brunette leaning against one of the walls looking bored out of his mind, multiple cuts and bruises across his face as well as his newest leather jacket hanging off his shoulders seemingly torn to shreds.

Looking down from the ceiling Josh's eyes widened as he noticed his boyfriend watching him from the other side of the cell and he smiled, it soon faded when the smile was not returned. Chris just stood there looking at him judgementally but not really showing any expression at all and his heart became heavy. He'd disappointed Chris...again, he thought as he hung his head in shame, humiliation washing over him.

Soon enough he heard an electronic beep as the door slid open and a smug looking officer nudged his head indicating it was his time to leave. He walked out quickly not wanting to spend another second in the glass box and he tried to perk up the mood, a cheesy grin spreading across his face. "Morning cochise, rough night heh" he joked but Chris just looked at him before thanking the officer and beginning to walk out the door. Was Chris going to ignore him? He hated when this happened, Josh would rather have Chris scream at him than have to deal with the silent treatment but there was no use in arguing. 

Josh followed Chris obediently down the steps until they made it to the car. A group of teens hastily walked past them, Chris recognising them from earlier, and one of them knocked into Josh's shoulders obviously on purpose. He glared at them stepping forwards before balling his hands into fists. "Hey watch i-" he growled but was stopped when he realised that Chris had a firm grip on his what was left of his jacket and hauled him back sharply. "Just get in the car Josh..." he muttered before walking over to his door and getting in. Usually Josh would have stood up for himself and got revenge on those kids but he didn't want to anger his boyfriend so instead crawled into the car leaning back into the soft seat.

The entire ride back was painfully silent. Chris seeming to focus on nothing but the road while Josh was trying to come up with something to say so that his boyfriend would at least look at him. He tried a few times to speak but it felt hopeless so he kept his mouth shut for the entire ride. Once they got back there was still just silence as Chris threw his keys onto the kitchen table and walked straight into the bedroom pulling off his clothes before dragging himself into bed. Josh just stood then unsure of what to do, he felt awful and couldn't bare to spend an entire sleepless night next to his boyfriend feeling nothing but guilt. His eyes began to go blurry but he wiped away the few tears aggressively telling himself he wasn't going to let this get to him. But it had got to him it was crawling under his skin and racking his brains. Walking shyly over to the bedroom he noticed the light was off and the door was closed making it seem very clear to Josh that he was not welcome in there tonight. 

Falling onto the couch he buried his face into one of the pillows scrunching up his eyes and trying to forget everything that had happened. After about ten minutes he heard the bedroom door open and footsteps began to approach him. Josh continued to hide his face in the pillow hoping Chris would think he was asleep but Chris knew better than that. 

"Josh..." he sighed "What're you doing? Why are you sleeping on the couch? Just the sound of his flat voice made Josh feel sick and tears began running down his face. He turned slightly moving his face away from the pillow but not so that Chris could see him cry. "I-I thought you'd want some space tonight, I get it don't sweat it I'm cool here" he tried to sound like the whole thing was no big deal but his emotions were overwhelming causing his voice to get stuck in his throat and his pitch to change every few seconds. He heard Chris sigh hoping he would just go back to bed but he immediately felt strong arms wrap around him, lifting him into the air as they headed for the bedroom. 

"W-wait I said it was ok! Really I'm fine on the couch I-" he yelped as Chris threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of the brunette so that he couldn't escape. It didn't stop Josh from trying though as he squirmed trying to get free. After multiple attempts he gave up hanging his head in embarrassment. "Look at me" he heard his boyfriend say in a low voice, he looked away from Chris but felt a hand slide up his jawline pulling his head to face the blonde.

"Josh, I love you no matter what happens" as soon as the words left his mouth Josh's eyes opened and there was no use trying to stop the tears now streaming down his face. They paused for a moment before Josh flung himself at Chris wrapping his arms and legs around him desperately. He sobbed into the blonde's shoulder repeating over and over again about how sorry he was, Chris just stayed silent letting Josh say everything he needed to, and get the tears out of his system, while rubbing reassuring circles into his boyfriends back. 

After a while Josh pulled back looking up at his boyfriend hopefully before whimpering innocently. "P-please forgive me Chris, I never wanted to hurt you" and before the brunette could start crying again he felt soft lips press into his gently as Chris kissed him passionately, Josh soon kissing back eagerly until they pulled away panting.

"I already have idiot now shut up and kiss me"


End file.
